Chuck vs Pie
by 2old2write
Summary: Sarah and Ellie cook for Chuck and Devon with some help.


_A/N: Well, I've been working on a story that just kept growing; and then it just stopped. Have a couple of big things to work out before it will move forward. Anyway, after reading several rather heavy stories here I decided I need something short and light. So, this is it. I've only edited it once and gotten no help otherwise so all mistakes are mine. I hope it makes sense and apologize for any grammatical or story line errors. Hope it brings a smile to your face today. Don't own them but did get season five dvd's this week. Can't wait to dive into them. Read and review please._

"Ellie, thanks so much for letting me join you. I know how much Chuck loves your pies and I really want to be able to bake them for him myself."

"My pleasure, Sarah. This will be lots of fun. Just us girls."

Sarah had called Ellie that morning and asked if she had a recipe for her famously delicious pies. Ellie told her that it would just be easier to get the ingredients and then she could teach her as they made them together in the afternoon.

So the two dear friends and soon to be sisters-in-law met for lunch before going shopping. Over salads and wine the girls laughed and giggled and told stories on their respective mates. Captain Awesome was a great guy but Sarah really didn't know a lot about his so was thrilled to learn more about 'her family'. Because of their brother and sister relationship Ellie thought she knew everything about Chuck and was really amused and surprised at some of her baby bro's antics, especially in the early days of Sarah and Chuck's fake relationship. Of course, it was never fake for Chuck and it didn't take long for it to become serious for Sarah, as much as she denied it, as well.

After lunch Ellie took Sarah to a specialty shop where she could buy all the special ingredients necessary for the pie recipes. The shop also had a wonderful selection of wines, for the novice, the connoisseur and everyone in between.

"Ellie, I've lived here almost four years and yet have never been to this shop. It's amazing."

"It's the very best for all these supplies. But it's not exactly on the beaten track and there would be no reason for Chuck to ever come here or even know about it."

They purchased everything they needed for the pies, as well as several bottles of wine for tonight's dinner, and headed home. Once there the two girls got out aprons and all the utensils necessary. They had decided to make four pies, each with different fillings. Ellie insisted that the crusts had to be from scratch so began instructing Sarah on the proper way to make the dough and then roll it out. While Sarah was doing all this work Ellie opened one of the bottles of wine and poured a glass for each.

"Oh, Sarah, taste this wine. Wow! It's wonderful."

After a quick taste Sarah was oo-ing and ah-ing right along with Ellie. But Ellie was always a taskmaster and insisted Sarah get back to work. "Yes, ma'am!" Sarah said with a mock salute. "I've always known you were the reason for Chuck's work ethic."

As Sarah was doing as instructed, Ellie was writing everything down to remind Sarah of the steps when she tried this on her own. And she refilled their wine glasses … several times. Suddenly the pencil lead broke, with the tip bouncing into the apple filling bowl. "Ellie, watch out. I'm just about ready to pour the apples into the pan." Sarah reached in and recovered the lead tip and threw it into the sink causing a bit of apple filling to splatter out onto the counter. Ellie grabbed another pencil and they both stopped to grab their wine glasses for a sip.

"Hey! We've made enough mess here without you adding to it little sis'."

"Well, just don't drop anything more into the fillings," Sarah said taking yet another sip of her wine.

The pecan and apple pies were now ready for the oven. Sarah opened the door and was bending over with the pan when Ellie moved over to the counter to get the apple pie. As she moved she bumped Sarah from behind almost knocking her into the oven. Someone's spy training started to kick in and she straightened and turned in one, sort of, smooth move. This brought her nose to nose with Ellie, knocking the apple pie out of her hands and onto the floor, upside down of course.

"Watch out there, missy!" As she spoke Ellie reached onto the counter and grabbed the nearest pile of ingredients … flour as it turned out. She brought her hand up and tossed the flour right into Sarah's face.

The sudden cloud of flour made Sarah back away, waving her hands to get the dust out of her eyes. She started to lose hold of the pecan pie but managed to sweep it around and splatter it against the side of Ellie's shoulder and neck.

And then it was on: flour flew, dough smacked and stuck, pecans, raisins, apple and peach filling smeared … everywhere. The girls were in a full blown food fight now and started slipping and sliding as the ingredients made the floor more and more slippery.

Chuck and Devon came in the door. Ellie and Sarah had called them both earlier in the day to tell them they would be eating together. Carrying bags of Sizzlin' Shrimp and all the fixings, the brothers-in-law came in talking … and froze. There were two banshees in the kitchen with food flying every which way.

It took several moments for the shock and amazement to wear off. "What do you think, Devon? Should we break this up?"

"Nothing doin', bro. You want to get in the middle of that?" Both men were now laughing so hard they almost dropped their bags of food.

"Hey, hey, hey. Sarah, baby! Ellie! Whatcha doing there girls?"

When they heard Chuck calling out to them they both froze, holding on to each other. They looked first at the men, then at each other, then back to the men. If they hadn't both been so covered in the remains of the pies their blushes would have been obvious to a blind man. Or maybe it was just the wine.

The sudden silence, followed by the laughing men, brought the two, rather tipsy girls back to their senses. "Oh, Ellie." "Oh, Sarah", they each said at the same time and embraced in a sticky, messy hug. They both collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, bro, I'll get mine; you get yours. Say meet in an hour and we'll see if the shrimp is still warm."

"You got it, Devon."

Each man carefully walked into the kitchen and reached down to lift their wife and girlfriend. It wasn't easy because they were each very slippery with the food remains making it difficult to get a good grip. Not to mention the unsure footing with all the debris on the floor. But they finally got them up and moving out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for teaching me how to bake pies, Ellie." Sarah looked at Ellie and then down to the floor sheepishly.

"You're welcome, Sarah. I hope it goes smoother next time," Ellie said with yet another giggle.

Chuck got Sarah into the bathroom and told her to take her clothes off. He turned to the shower and turned on the water.

"Chuck? Can you come here and help me?" Sarah sounded so pitiful it brought a giant smile to Chuck's face. But when he turned he was met by a full on, frontal assault by the most beautiful, albeit very messy, girl in the world. Her lips were on his in a crushing blow and he melted into her, returning the kiss with all the fervor and desire he could muster. That is, until he realized Sarah, his loving partner, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was smearing apple, peach, pecan and raisin pie remains all through his hair, into his ears and all over his clothes.

Carrying her into the shower while still in a fierce lip lock, Chuck knew it would definitely be longer than an hour before they could meet Devon and Ellie for supper.

FINIS


End file.
